


vulnerability

by splashstar



Series: Avoidance [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Mental Health Issues, Sibling Love, Twins, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashstar/pseuds/splashstar
Summary: “Can I, uh...can I rant to you? Just for a little bit?”You turn your head away from your homework, and you stare at Rin, sitting nervously on the edge of her bed, with slight concern. You raise a brow. “...Are you good?”[originally written in March 2018]
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Series: Avoidance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741528
Kudos: 13





	vulnerability

“Hey, Len?” you hear Rin call quietly from the other side of the room.

Without turning, you answer, scribbling a calculated number down onto an unanswered math problem. “Yeah?”

“Can I, uh...can I rant to you? Just for a little bit?”

You turn your head away from your homework, and you stare at Rin, sitting nervously on the edge of her bed, with slight concern. You raise a brow. “ _...Are you good?_ ”

“I’m...I don’t know. I figured--” She flicks her tongue anxiously over her chapped lips. “I figured if I talked about it, I would know if I am or not.”

You pause, eyes darting back down to the work in your lap. It’s fine, you think to yourself, setting it down against the pillows to your right. There’s only a few problems left; you could finish it later. You lift your legs up and switch sides on your bed to face Rin. “Okay. What’s up?”

“Well, uh...I kinda don’t know where to start.”

“What is this about?”

“It’s...about Gumi.”

 _...Huh._ “What about her?”

“She’s just been acting really... _weird_ lately. N-not really _weird_ , but... _different_ , I guess. And, like, I don’t mean this as gossip or anything, but…”

Rin goes on about how Gumi’s been “super distant” toward her, how she thinks Gumi’s been actively avoiding her like the plague. And now that you think about it, you don’t see them together at school as much anymore.

Which _is_ weird, because they’ve been friends for what feels like forever.

“I just...I don’t know, this is gonna sound like a huge stretch, but…” Rin’s aquamarine eyes, exact mirrors of your own, drop down toward her fidgeting hands in her lap. “I kinda feel like she doesn’t want to be friends with me anymore.” You hear a slight tone of sadness in her words, and you feel it, too. You realize that you never really see your sister this sad; she’s usually so emotionally and mentally strong--much more so than you, and you can say that for a fact.

“And--” She lets out an empty chuckle, gaze still directed downwards. “If it _is_ me...if I _did_ do something, I don’t even _know_ what I did. She won’t talk to me.” Her voice is faltering, you notice.

“Not even a text?”

She shakes her head slowly, temporarily unable to speak through her tightened throat, but she eventually finds her tongue. “I don’t know what I did, Len.”

“I don’t think it was even your fault to begin with.”

“Then what happened…?” Tears slide down her cheeks, and she rubs the bottom of her left hand against her eyes. Quiet sobs escape her throat, and her face contorts into an image of anguish. “I don’t…” Her words barely even come out as whispers, and you know she’s thinking about a scenario where she’s right.

You can’t just sit there; that’s your _twin sister_ , who had put so much trust in you over the years to the point that she allowed herself _this_ much vulnerability.

You stand up from your bed and move to sit next to Rin on hers. “Come on,” you murmur, leaving yourself open. She gives in to the contact, leaning her head on your left shoulder as you wrap your arms around her.

“Maybe there’s just something going on with her,” you suggest gently. “Maybe she just needs some space to think, and then she’ll come back around when she’s ready.”

Rin wipes her swollen eyes with her fingers, sniffling. “Maybe.”

Rin would be okay, you already knew--she’d be mostly back to normal in about half an hour, maybe less--and if she wasn’t, she at least had you to count on for support. Besides, if you really thought about it, she's had your back since the beginning. She was always making sure _you_ were okay--she was always _supporting_ you, so why shouldn’t you do the same for her?

She’s your sibling, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure, i'm writing this as someone who doesn't have siblings lmao...i like the idea of rin and len occasionally being genuinely nice to each other but whether or not this is an accurate representation of sibling love is kinda lost on me (｡･ω･)


End file.
